Avalanche
by DeadSkullB
Summary: 1981, Amity Park is run over by a plague and nineteen year old Danny Fenton falls ill the same winter. 2031, Sam Manson has just lost her grandma and inherited a mansion in the winter town Amity Park. Sam always wondered why her grandma left Amity Park, January 1982 and all she has now to solve the mystery is an old key and an abandon mansion. "Did you know the town's haunted?"(AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo all ya' ghost's, humans and halfa's. This is an AU story, if you haven't already realized that. I don't really have much to say so, I don't own anything and please enjoy the story. **

* * *

**_Amity Park, Winter, 1981_**

* * *

Blue eyes stared bored out the living room window, black hair falling covering the pale skin. Children ran outside in the heavy snow, laughing and playing games. A few of them waved at him with a smile before they went back to their games. He waved back with a forced smile before he closed the curtains. He'd promised to stay away from the bad isolated windows, afraid that he may get worse.

He tightened the neon green blanket hanging loose over his shoulders and reached for the cup of hot cocoa his mother had made him before she went to work. She'd given him a kiss on the check leaving red lips from the bright red lipstick that he wiped away with the white sleeve of his winter sweater that he'd gotten the previous Christmas.

"Promise that you'll stay inside today?" Madeline Fenton, Constable and second in command over the snow-rescue team, said as she hugged her sick teen son. "Wouldn't want that cold of yours to get any worse, right Sweetie?" She reached for the blue scarf that shifted from one dark blue to another icy blue from one edge to the other. Maddie stopped and watched as he shivered even inside. "Maybe I should check the heat before I leave…" she mumbled to herself and opened the small heat locker next to the front door. The thermometer was almost so hot it would burst which caused the rather young mother to frown. "Danny, how are you feeling?" she said while placing a cool hand to his forehead, he was burning up.

"I'm fine, mom," Daniel Fenton said and showed her hand away. When her frown deepened he gave her a bright smile. "It's just a cold, mom. I'll be fine by the weeks end."

Maddie nodded but hesitated in opening the front door. "Here you go," she then said and wrapped the blue scarf around Danny's neck tightly. It was way too long for him and both ends reached almost towards his ankles almost, plus the material was itchy in Danny's opinion. "Now you can stay warm and I'll be better at ease." She leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "Stay in bed or on the couch, and if you feel cold you can light the fireplace. I'm working late tonight so it'll be your father who'll cook."

"Great," Danny said sarcastically and Maddie sighed.

"There's some chicken soup in the fridge, all you have to do is warm it on medium heat. Now are you sure you'll be fine, I can take the day off." Maddie raised an eyebrow at her son as she had her hand wrapped around the door-knob. He shook his head and told her he was going to be just fine. She smiled, gave him a quick peek on his cheek again before she opened the door and closed it quickly behind her.

Danny sighed as he took a long sweep from his cocoa, the warm steaming liquid burning his sore throat, warming his cold insides.

It had only been four days since he'd fallen ill, just like many other children and teens in Amity Park. People said it was the plague but Danny believed it was nothing but a common cold. Many of those who was sick had been rushed to the hospital, Danny had been lucky though and been sent home the very next day. With a promise of rest and medication he would soon become healthy again. He'd been very lucky as many of the victims had fallen so ill that they had needed to stay in bed, many had already succumbed to the sickness. He knew he was lucky but that didn't change the fact that he was bored out of his mind. He'd never been a big fan of staying still too long.

* * *

**_…Fifty (or-so) years later…_**

* * *

Samantha Manson, seventeen year old goth chick, stared out the car window, leaning her head in her left hand. The outside was snowy and white, the little green that spread here and there from the trees were hardly visible if one didn't look closer. She couldn't remember agreeing to move to the only town she had never heard of. In fact she had been opposed the idea of moving from New York to Amity Park. She still couldn't find any reason for why her parents would want to move to that cold ice-town. Yes, Sam had done her homework and knew that Amity Park was so high up in the mountains that there was no spring or summer there at all, just a nine month long winter and a three month long autumn, if they were lucky. She also knew that the avalanche risk's in Amity Park was just as big as the tornado risks everywhere else in the U.S.

She agreed that she hadn't been the most popular girl in her former school; actually she'd been the less popular girl in school. The chick everyone avoided because she was different and dark and scary and all the other crap that jocks and cheerleaders small peanut brains could think up. But that didn't mean that she still had friends throughout New York. The city was big and Sam had met a good couple of teens and people who was just like her; misunderstood and outcasts. Now she would have to relive all the gossips, the talking and whatnot they could think off about the new girl.

Brushing a black strand of hair away from her face Sam glanced towards her parents, both sitting in the front seat but neither of them was driving. The steering wheel was turning by itself, already having the fastest and safest road to their new Mansion home. Sam hated the car, it was a new model and she didn't trust it like her parents did, in fact she was completely opposed it. It was a peach colored Volvo, the newest model; touch, phone, map AND automatic steering was installed into the brand new car and it had cost more than Sam had dared to think about. The car had hardly been used before, maybe two or three times before they moved but that didn't change the facts that Sam despised the car. It was a good car, all-in-all, her parents said but it used too much fuel and gas to be healthy for nature. But she just had to accept that, present day just liked to kick her in the stomach and scream "_Welcome to 2031, Samantha Adah Manson!_"

"Yeah, Sam, welcome to 2031…" she mumbled to herself.

Pamela Manson turned her head backwards, her light red locks swaying with the movement as her perfect face directed towards her daughter. "Did you say something, Sammy-kins?" Pamela asked with her all too sweet and peachy voice. Her gloved hand taking a hold on the seat to better steady herself as the car made a sharp turn. "If you are wondering, we'll be there in just a few minutes. Just around this turn you'll be able to see Amity Park."

"Thanks for telling me, mom," Sam said and sighed. Yup, she definitely didn't want to move to Amity Park.

It's not like the city was all that unknown to her as she'd made it seem to her friends back in New York. She knew that her grandmother, Adah Manson, the woman she was named after, had lived there the first eighteen-to-nineteen years of her life and that she'd moved from Amity sometime during the 1980. She'd asked her grandmother of the story when she was little but she'd said that she couldn't recall all that much of what had happened. Her grandmother had passed away about a month ago handing an entire house and fortune to Sam when she died. Sam could still hear her grandmothers words as she handed Sam the papers and key's over from the hospital bed.

"_You asked once why I moved," Adah Manson, deadly sick and just 69 years old said as she picked up the large envelop from the nightstand. Her limbs were so frail and thin that Sam was afraid they would break. "I give you the answers… in Amity… Park…" _

_Sam's pale hand took the envelop as her grandmother's hand lowered towards the white sheets. "But, grandma…" Sam said without looking at the envelop. She saw her only understanding relative lying there with her eyes closed, breathing slowly slowing down. "Why to me?" _

_Tired purple eyes stared back at Sam's own lavender ones. "Because you… remind me so much… of myself, bubeleh..." A small smile glad Adah's lips before her eyes closed and the machine attached to her arms that had showed her heartbeat flattened to a thin line. _

"_Grandma? Grandma!" _

It was easy to say that Jeremy and Pamela Manson hadn't been happy about Sam's heritage at such a young age but if one would look legally, the house was theirs until Sam turned eighteen. So both Pamela and Jeremy decided to move to Amity Park not because of their daughter's heritage but because they both believed that after the loss their daughter would need a fresh starts somewhere new and Amity Park was the only place they had roots in.

There had been two key's inside the envelope along with a lot of papers and other owner-ship things that Sam had handed to her parents not really caring much about them yet. The keys however had directly caught her attention. One was a golden color with a small etiquette on it saying both the address and phone number to the house and the other looked to be made out of glass or some other see-through material. It was cold as ice and very old-fashioned and there was no etiquette to where it leads or if it even belonged to the house. She had handed the golden key to her parents to have it copied so everyone could get a copy and key to the house and the see-through key she'd put in a small chain around her neck. She'd wore it ever since she'd found it, curious to where it'd lead.

"Samantha, look!" Jeremy said as he pointed out the front window towards the large sign next to the road. It was full of snow and happy children playing in the snow looking like round balls of clothing. The sign read, _**Welcome to Amity Park, a safe place to live**_, with big letters. "We're here."

_Yeah, I can see that, dad,_ Sam thought as she looked over the front seat at the growing city that came closer and closer. It had been an underestimation to say that the city was a winter-town, it was completely clad in snow, in September!

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank all those of you who reviewed, favored and/or followed this story. Thank you and I hope I can live up to your expectations and continue this story to its end. **

**I own nothing and will never own nothing of DP, thank you and please enjoy.**

* * *

**_Amity Park, winter, 1981_**

* * *

Maddie straddled the snowmobile and started the engine. She pulled the goggles around her neck up over her eyes and nose; she saw a pair of children run around having a snowball fight with each other. She smiled at them before she drove off spewing snow behind her.

It was November, what used to be the busiest month of the year because of the snow-blizzard's that would fight the small town. The avalanche warnings were usually on high alert during this time of year but this month they'd only gone of twice, one being an avalanche practice and the other being a small one coming from the woods that stopped before it even got close to the town. For almost the first time in her career as a Snow-rescuer Maddie actually felt safe going to work and knowing that her kids wouldn't have to go home without knowing if their mother would actually be back or not. Plus, the Snow-rescuers had only been out a few times, twice to teach the new recruits and then there was that guy who got lost in the woods while walking his dog. They'd found him two hours after he'd been reported missing, sorry that they'd had to go to all that trouble to find him and his dog.

Parking outside the office beside all the other snowmobiles and locked it and placed the key in her pocket. Usually, they would need to have them unlocked and running during the day in case there'd be someone needing their help but because of the low need for assistance from the Snow-rescuers Maddie had found herself, just like many others, locking and turning her snowmobile off more often.

Shacking a few snowflakes away from her hair, Maddie walked inside the one store building, people walking around everywhere, either talking, eating donuts – how they'd gotten permission was way beyond Maddie's knowledge – or working on late reports or other necessary and important things.

"Oh, chocolate-chip flavored," Maddie said as she grabbed the brown clad donut with dark-brown sprinkles over it. She took a bite out of it directly and savored the flavor. "Yup, definitely chocolate-chip," she said nodding to her team-mates as she sat down by her desk. The lack of papers and reports made it possible for Maddie to actually see her desk and lean against it as she savored the donut.

"Hey, who took my donut!"

Maddie, mouth stuffed with donut, a few sprinkles adoring the corner of her mouth, turned her head towards the voice and gave a kind smile towards her superior. "Hello, Mr. Gray!" she shouted, waving the donut in the air as she winked towards him.

His expression told her all she needed to know. She'd taken his donut and she knew it. But if you didn't take it first than it wasn't yours, it was their rule between each other. Both loved the chocolate-chipped donuts but in every delivery carton there was always only one. At first they'd tried to share the piece with each other like cutting it in pieces or cutting it in half but neither was really satisfied with it so they made it a rule, take if first and it's yours.

"How come even when I'm here before you, you get my donut?" Damon Gray asked as he sat down in the chair behind the desk two desk's away. "I really wanted that donut, you know. I even looked forward to it!"

"Quickest to it wins," Maddie said as she licked her lips of the sugar, having already devoured the sweet treat.

Damon Gray was a black male a few years older than Maddie, about the same age as her husband, Jack; in fact the two had gone in high-school at the same time but neither was good friend with the other. Maddie hadn't really paid much attention to Damon before she was assigned on the Snow-rescuers; she'd been a technician before she got the promotion and had never been in the field. She had never been promoted in the first place if it hadn't been for Damon though. It had been during one of the avalanches that his snowmobile had broken down and Maddie handy as she was had both helped him fix the mobile but also drove him to the safe-camps earning her a nice talk with their boss and shortly after a promotion to the Snow-rescuers. Now she was second in command next to Damon.

"How's your kid doing, Maddie? Danny, right?" Damon asked as he looked through a few of the papers.

Maddie started the old computer and kicked the large rust bucked to get it starting. "He's doing fine, a little weak still though," she said. "The doctors said it was nothing dangerous and that he would be just fine, but I still think I should've stayed home with him today."

"He'll be fine. From what I've heard about him than his a kid that doesn't give up that easily," Damon said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, but his not a kid anymore…" She sighed and typed her password to open the computer. "His turning nineteen in just a few days and I can't believe time has moved so fast!"

"They grow up quickly, just look at Veronica," Damon said and handed Maddie a picture of his one and only baby daughter. She was about the same age as Danny. "She's going to college in Miami, but can I blame her? She was never meant to live here." He shrugged but sighed still.

"She's beautiful," Maddie said. "Last time I saw her she was nearly this grown up."

Maddie smiled at the picture and handed it back to Damon. Danny had gone to Amity Parks only college, a small building but he had seemed happy about it and both his friends went there. Maybe she should take a turn by and pick up his homework for the weekend and maybe give his friends a heads up that his getting better. But that'd had to wait till later.

* * *

**_Amity Park, winter, 2031_**

* * *

The town was bigger than Sam had thought it would be but it was still small. It was the kind of place where everyone probably knew everyone or something like that. She was okay with the town being small and she had no problem with the cold, it was the idea of not knowing anyone that was a little frightening. She'd been the new-girl a lot of times and not one of those times had ended well; who said now would be better?

Sam opened the car door and looked at the large mansion. Large was probably an understatement, the place was huge! From all the windows on every floor, it was clear that the place had both basement and attic. Great a lot of old stuff that she could use. Sam thought about it, it was actually a good idea. She could probably find something useful for her new room to use. Her parents had even let her pick any room in the house except for the attic or basement, saying it would be too dirty and unhealthy for a young lady such as herself.

Pulling the purple scarf tighter around her neck and hoisting the purple furry spider-bag up on her shoulder's Sam took large heavy steps towards the house, the snow reaching her knees and falling inside her shoes, wetting her socks.

The hallway was large and grand and from this angle Sam could see into the even larger living room. The floor being old wood and the wallpaper a whisky red with wooden boards halfway up. There were a lot of furniture adoring the large room, all clad with white blankets to keep the dust from ruining the old arts. Sam ran a finger over one of the sofa's revealing a large red satin sofa with dark wooden feet and armrest's. From the look of the sofa it seemed to be older than just fifty years. There was a large clock by the wall that seemed to be attached to the wall and there were a door that had been covered with wallpaper a long time ago, most likely when her grandma still lived in the house. But Sam couldn't help but get curious.

"Sam, honey, hurry up and pick a room," Pamela called from the hallway. "We'd like to know which rooms we have to close and which should be renovated."

"I'm on it, mom!" Sam shouted back before she started her tour around the house. Many doors were already locked or closed off. There were doors that had been covered by wallpaper and those who had boards over them to keep people out. But when Sam chose a room it was a large room with a built in sofa by the window shot out from the wall. She had a nice view over both the town and the winter clad landscape.

Sam took her bag and put it down on the sofa. She spilled the content on the soft cushion and started looking for her lip gloss and her phone, her mother having forbidden her from using the phone in the car. Now she used the phone to apply some of the purple grape lip gloss before she unlocked her phone. She had two missed messages from her friends back in New York and three missed calls, two from her friends and one from an anonymous number. She replied to the messages, sent two pictures to each of her friends, one of the view and one of the room.

She removed her black winter coat with the large wide arms and the large red rosette in the back and put it next to her scarf she'd removed when she entered the room. She kept her hoodie on thought, the room having an oddly cold temperature for a house that was supposed to have heat-warmers for each room.

Sam put her phone in her pocket and her lip gloss in her other before she walked back towards living room finding her mother in the kitchen, surprisingly helping the maids, who'd been hired beforehand, put away the porcelain and other nice kitchen tools and use.

"I've picked my room," Sam said as her mother put a pair of porcelain plaits away on a shelf.

"That's good," Pamela said and stood straight and dusted invisible dust from her pink dress. "Which one did you choose?"

Sam grabbed an apple from the apple bowl place on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Third floor, on the right side and all the way down the hall, it has a very low temperature. I believe the heaters broken or something," Sam explained quickly.

Her mother put a finger to her cheek and thought for a moment. "I'll make sure you're furniture make its way there and I'll have to have someone check on the heater than."

Sam smiled at her mother and turned walking through the house lazily. There wasn't exactly much to do, well, probably skiing or snowboarding but Sam had neither snowboard nor skis. Not to mention that the clock was around eight, the sun already having gone down below the horizon. What was there to do in a town you hardly knew at eight o'clock at night. She didn't know anyone in town and she clearly wasn't going to be allowed outside even if her parents so had to lock every door and chain her to the wall.

A pair of muscle built men came out of her room, giving her a kind smile before they continued down the hallway. They had a large black sack behind them with a small piece of carton sticking out through a small rip. They had probably helped to put her bed together. Or so she thought until she got to her room. Wooden bed-pieces stood lazily against the wall with screws and other tools lying scattered around the wood. In the middle of the room was a mattress lazily done with pillow, sheets and blankets, it looked almost as if someone had sat on the mattress before leaving the room.

Scowling Sam started redoing her temporary _bed_ and put away the tools and screws that lay in the way of her feet. It looked at least homey when Sam was done with the mattress but she still missed something, her purple fluffy pillow. Sam opened her suitcase that the maids had brought up and looked through it for the purple fluff before pulling it. She threw it lazily on the bed next to the plain white pillow smiling victoriously. Now she was at least pleased with where she would sleep for the night.

"Sammy-kins!" came Pamela's voice from the downstairs. How she managed to shout so loud that Sam heard her all the way from her new bedroom was beyond Sam. "Dinner's ready!"

_Already? _Sam thought as she made her way towards the kitchen.

* * *

**I guess it would've been fair to warn you that I'd have to name a few characters in the past, since we don't know what most characters parents and grandparents are called, I've been forced to look up names on those characters myself and try and create a reasonable personality for them. But I hope you don't mind that.**

**I know that Damon Gray is the father of Valerie, but I didn't want to create a grandfather to Valerie when her dad fit so perfect but I wanted Valerie in the future so in simple words I just created a new generation between them, that's all. I know this will most likely bother someone but I hope you'll forgive me anyway. **

** I'm off to La-la land!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, faster than I myself though actually. **

**I'm glad not to many was angry at me for changing Valerie's family, I'm really sorry for that but it was needed for the story. It will be explained later in the story, so don't worry. **

**I really want thank all those four who reviewed, and I also want to thank those of you who've favored and followed. Thank you very much! You give me courage to continue this story. I just hope I wont disappoint you with where the story's going and all. And while I'm still on it, this chapter can be a little slow but those chapters are needed, plus I'm trying not to rush things through because when then it wont be any good. I want to give you a good taste of how I'm going to write this story and how it's going to be explained. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom and I never will, damn. I don't own the family members either just their names. **

* * *

_**Miami, winter, 1981**_

* * *

Veronica Gray sat in her dorm room, her roommate Lindsey sleeping soundly as a donkey in her room. Neither of the girl's had any classes until later this morning and Vera found she had time to be on her computer, finally. She was currently waiting for the dorm-computer to load and log in so she could reach the world-wide chat room. It had been way too long before she had contacted her friends back in Amity.

The African-american female brushed a wavy black hair strand away from her green eyes as she turned the page in the new fashion magazine Lindsey had brought with her home yesterday. She wondered what people actually saw in clothing these days, but she had to agree that they looked good. Besides she shouldn't say anything, she was herself buying stuff from said magazine herself.

Her red nail-clad fingers moved quickly over the keyboard as she opened the chat room. She checked if anyone was logged in and found a name she recognized immediately. _Toad Geek, _online. Vera was still amazed that he hadn't changed his name since he got the account.

/**Long time no chat, Toad **_**Geek**_**/**

Vera laughed as she sent the message over the internet. It would take a few minutes for it to go forwards and found herself in the luxury to make a cup of coffee while she was waiting, besides, Lindsey would also need a cup when she woke up. Otherwise said brunette would look like the walking dead the rest of the day.

**/Ha-ha, you are so funny! And geek says the girl with **_**Cookie-dough**_** as a name, besides it wasn't I who wrote Toad Geek it was Adah/**

Taking a sip of her coffee, Vera put the steaming cup down on the table. She let her fingers dance over the keyboard in a reply. She was actually surprised the dude had time enough to answer, or that he actually was logged in in the first place. He didn't even have a computer at home and even if he'd have one he'd have to share it with his younger siblings.

**/It was years ago and I loved cookie-dough, the cookies are too burnt… Not my fault that cookies are so disgusting/**

**/How can you hate cookies?/ **came the quick reply.

Veronica rolled her eyes as she typed a response. **/I just do!/ **she typed quickly the next sentence. **/How's thing in Amity going?/**

**/Well I guess/ **was the only reply.

Vera frowned. That couldn't be good. **/Oh, no. What's going on, Todney? What am I missing?/**

The next reply was slow and took minutes to come back as if he wasn't sure of what he should answer. But when he did it was a sad answer. **/People are getting sick right and left. Haven't you watched the news? The 'plague' has come upon AP and many, both children and adults, have fallen ill, Veronica. Danny's ill too/**

**/Danny? You mean our Danny Fenton?/** Vera couldn't hide her chocked expression as she read the words. No, she hadn't watched the news, hadn't had the time. Now she wished that she had. She'd known Danny and Todney since elementary school and Danny all the way back to kinder garden! Obviously she was worried. Even since she'd known him he'd only been sick a few times, he had a great tolerance towards cold and he wasn't as puny as the people around him thought. How could Danny get sick? **/When? Is he in the hospital?/**

When Todney finally answered, it had felt like hours before the message arrived. **/Four days and he's not in school but he isn't hospitalized. For all I know he is home and mostly fine, but I don't know the details. Haven't seen him since before he became sick./**

Vera stared at the screen in shock. If Danny had fallen sick than the chances that her own family fell ill was just as big. What if her father was ill or her little brother, or any other in her family?

"Ugh… how do you manage to go up so early, Vera?" Lindsey asked as she walked into the room.

* * *

_**Amity Park, winter, 2031**_

* * *

Sam hissed as the black spider-web draperies were pulled apart and the sun blinded her sleepy eyes. She pulled a hand over her eyes and twisted from bag to side hiding her eyes with her long black hair.

"Sammy-kings, wakey, wakey," Pamela said as she kneeled down next to Sam's temporary bed. "Sun's shining; let's not waste more of this beautiful day."

She glared at her mother through the drapery of black hair before she sighed and sat up; her mother hadn't even flinched at her glare that could get boys screaming like baby girls. Pamela gave her a kind smile before she left the room, with the dress swaying behind her. Sam still couldn't get how her mother could walk in dresses so often. She herself had tried it once, she felt naked from her waist and down. An uncomfortable feeling she never wanted to feel again.

After having looked through her wardrobe – a.k.a. her suitcase – Sam had ended up in a simple black AC-DC tank-top with high neck, a pair of black ripped jeans with boot cut and a pair of white-and-black stripped tights underneath the jeans. She had two belts, one studded belt and the other a braided belt. She'd tried to take a shower before leaving for breakfast but the water was freezing, her mother later having told her that they hadn't had time to turn on the warm-water yet. She'd made her make up quickly, mascara, eyeliner and her usual purple lip gloss before she'd descended down to the breakfast table where she'd taken a toast with ham and a cup of soya-milk cocoa. And that brought her to where she was now, standing in her jacket and black boots, her spider backpack over her shoulders waiting for the school-bus to arrive at the bus-stop.

There were two other teens waiting for the bus too, both glancing her way now and then before whispering something to each other. Sometimes they'd laugh but whenever she'd look at them they'd quiet down and look away as if they'd never said anything.

Sam was relieved when the bus came to a stop in front of the bus stop and she stepped in embracing the warmth almost hungrily. The bus driver asked her who she was, where she was going and if she'd take the bus every morning for the future and Sam answered as good as she good. The driver pointed her to the back of the bus and she walked through the long path looking for an empty seat. Most students were looking at her both curiously and oddly. But she ignored them, after New York she was used to stares.

Sam sat down on one of the empty seats by the windows and just stared out the window as the town moved by outside. Snow clad the buildings but people acted like there was nothing wrong with that, like it was an everyday thing for them. There weren't many cars in the town, mostly only snowmobiles and similar vehicles like them. Sam also saw students walking to school in the snow and she even saw a few of them driving their own snowmobiles waving to someone they knew on the bus. Yup, Sam had decided, this town was weirder than she thought.

Turning her gaze up at the cloudless sky Sam saw something weird. She was almost certain she'd seen someone sitting on the edge on one of the buildings and looked at the window closer afraid that he might jump. He turned his gaze, the snow white hair and the long blue toned scarf moving gently in the breeze and he noticed her staring at him and then… He just disappeared, as if he had never been there. Sam looked around the streets for the boy but failed to spot him and relaxed in her seat, confused. Had she just seen that?

She never had time to get certain with her thoughts; the bus came to a stop outside a large brick building with the large black words **Casper High and College** on it. The building was large and yellow with two main doors that students passed through every minute. There was a parking lot where students had their snowmobiles or skies parked against a rail; there even were a few snowboards too.

Making her way inside the building Sam saw thousands of students hanging their jackets inside their lockers, mostly high school students but there were a few college students as well if she wasn't wrong.

The building wasn't supposed to be that complicated, her mother had told her and she'd been showed pictures of the school on the internet so she was sure that she'd be able to find the office, which in itself wasn't actually that hard, it was just behind the left turn in the large corridor.

"Excuse me," Sam said to the red haired lady sitting at one of the desks, she was older than she looked. Her blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses but she looked up when she heard Sam's voice. "I'm looking for a…" Sam looked through her memory before she fished a small note from her pocket. "…Jasmine Jones?"

The red head, though a few grey strands could be sighted, removed her glasses and smiled at Sam. She was most likely using hair-dye. "Yes, that'd be me," Mrs. Jones said with a smile. "What may I help you with?"

"I'm Sam Manson, the new student," Sam said with a faint smile and waved at Mrs. Jones.

"Ah, yes." Mrs. Jones started looking through drawers in her desk before she pulled out a few papers and a key. "These are the information you'll need, this is your locker key, the number is on the papers and please have the teachers signed this sheet before you leave class. You can leave them here again when the days over. Here's your schedule."

Sam took the papers with a smile before she turned and left the office, saying a quick goodbye. She glanced at the papers and searched for her locker number. She had locker number 703 and after a good whiles looking she found it. It was in the middle of the hallway, in the midst of students. She ignored all the stared when she made way towards her locker. Lady Luck was on her side though and the bell rang emptying the hallways rather quickly earning her some emptiness with her new locker. She put in her jacket but left her backpack on, just in case. She wasn't stupid enough anymore to go without it; there'd been those times when she'd been bombarded with eggs and flour once, ever since she always had her backpack with extra change with her.

"Okay," Sam mumbled to herself as she read through her schedule quickly. "Right now…" She shot a quick glance towards the clock on the wall, the red letter shining big and brightly in the middle of the wall and then glancing back at the papers in her hands. "…I have History with a… Mr. Lancer in classroom 4.13."

After closing her locker and following the map of the school she'd gotten among the papers Sam found classroom 4.13; about a quarter of class had already gone by when she opened the door and glanced inside. The first thing she saw when she walked inside was an out of shape bald guy with black small beard who was holding a book, previously reading it, looking towards her.

"Hello!" Mr. Lancer said and put down the book on the desk upside down. "You must be the new student." _Oh boy, not one of those teachers…_ "Why don't you come up here and present yourself for the class?" He stepped out of the way and pulled Sam up in front of the many eyes of students eyeing her either weirdly or curiously. "Class, this is the new transfer student."

Sam glanced out over the students; there was a very big variation of students in the class. It was clear to see who was popular and who was not and who was in between. Those who wasn't accepted by the popular was sitting in the back row, while those who was accepted but not one of them sat in the middle rows and those who was just plain outcast's sat in the back. Sam clearly spotted about two empty seats, one of the front row and the other in the middle back row.

"Hi," Sam said very simple. "I'm Sam Manson, I just moved here from New York. I like to write and read gothic poetry and my favorite color is a dark green." She glanced towards Mr. Lancer who looked out over the class.

"Any questions?" Hands rose directly, mostly from the middle row but there was a few in the front row too.

"Yes?" Sam asked and glanced towards a guy in the middle row.

"Is that your original hair color?"

Sam touched her hair, a little taken off by the question. "No, but I don't see how that is relevant?"

"Do you wear contacts?"

"What? No, I'm allergic, why?"_  
_

"Then why are your eyes purple?" _Why am I not surprised?_

"I got them from my grandma…" Sam started but didn't exactly want to go into why she was allergic to contact lenses or why she had an eye-sickness that caused her supposed to be blue eyes purple. "It's in the family."

"You sick or something?" Sam turned her eyes towards a black haired Hispanic girl in the very front row. She had her arms crossed and she had an eyebrow raised, it was clearly a fake eyebrow. Her turquoise eyes showed nothing but pure self-love and outside-hate. Sam knew directly that she wouldn't like this girl.

"No."

"Then why are you so pale? And what's with the black cloths?" She pointed a finger with a well fixed pink nail towards Sam's outfit.

Sam crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the girl. "What's wrong with the way I look? And I'm pale because I don't like being in the sun. Why are you so dark? There's no sun here, you probably sunbathe in a sunbed."

The girl glared. "You wouldn't know anything from the woods, would you, _bruja_?" She literally spit the last word.

Sam never had a chance to say a reply as Mr. Lancer stopped the word-fighting before it actually got into a real fight. He directed Sam towards her seat in the middle row; she sat behind an African-American guy with a bright red beret that couldn't help his snickering. Not even when Sam shot him a glare when he glanced back did he stop snicker.

Sam definitely didn't like this school the slightest.

* * *

**Sam arrived at her school, got her locker number and she is already enemy with Paulina. Wasn't that too quick? I hope not, tell what you think. Well I really hope you like it. Oh and I have another question, have you noticed yet? About the flashbacks to 1981? There's something there that you should have noticed. I'll reveal it in the next chapter so don't worry but I'm just asking. Have you noticed yet? **

**Okay, here we've found out that Vera is friends with a dude named Todney and with Danny! :D Yay, past relationships! And we've got a mention of Adah in her teens, ain't this interesting? (hope so because I suck at suspense and romance XD and I'm writing a story that's full of suspense and romance, with mystery of course)**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I to be honest am in shock. I never expected so many people to review on my story over night! I'm so glad you all liked it, thank you for reviewing. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. Thank you who have favored or followed too!**

**I don't own DP and I won't ever (insert pun about how the show would have gone on still if I did, etc... etc... etc...)**

* * *

_**Amity Park, winter, 1981**_

* * *

Todney Foley yawned as he walked lazily through the schools hallways, students were talking everywhere and the sound volume way to loud for the human ear to normally take. He was tired and hadn't gotten much sleep last night. His parents had been at the hospital with his youngest brother Aaron while he had to babysit the other two. They'd been gone the entire night and Todney hadn't been able to go to sleep until the clock was around 1 am if any of the children woke up. Of course, he had also had to leave Sasha at school and Deval in pre-school. Aaron had been left at the hospital and his mother had slept there over night while his dad had gone to work early in the morning which leads him back to being overly tired this morning, which was mostly like every other morning actually.

He glanced at the small clock on the wall; he still had about a quarter until he started. He would probably have time to finish up the school project they'd gotten two weeks prior. There was just that problem that his partner was currently home sick so he had no idea how he'd get the assignment done.

The only place in the entire school to get free access to the internet was in the Schools library. So that's where he was currently heading, maybe if he was lucky he'd get a computer before they were all taken by the computer club.

"Hi, Todd," said the librarian behind the desk. "What can I do for you today?"

"Is the computer's free?" Todney asked and pointed towards the computer room.

The lady behind the desk frowned and thought for a moment. "Yes, I do believe so," she said and led him towards the door. She unlocked the door and revealed a free room with only two or three other student inside. "You are lucky today, Todd. I'll leave you to your studying."

Thanking her Todney walked over to one of the computers and started it. He opened up the internet waiting impatiently for it to load so to pass time he opened up the world-wide chat room that existed on the computers software. He searched for someone to be logged in but all were offline. He sighed and picked started picking up his notebooks and sketches of the lab-science-weapon he and Danny had been working on when the computer made a noise. He looked at the screen seeing the big familiar letters reading **/Long time no chat, Toad **_**Geek**_**/ **sent from the all too familiar Cookie-Dough.

He rolled his eyes but was still happy to hear from her. He hadn't seen Vera since they'd graduated from Casper high about a year or so earlier. He was glad that she hadn't forgotten her long-time-no-chat boyfriend.

**/Ha-ha, you are so funny! And geek says the girl with **_**Cookie-dough**_** as a name, besides it wasn't I who wrote Toad Geek it was Adah/ **he wrote with a grin. In truth he had no problem with her calling him toad geek; it was actually she who had started calling him toad in the first place. That was actually how they'd met. It was when he'd tried to protect a frog from being harassed by some bullies. Vera had come and asked what was going on. Someone had said that Todney was being bullied and Vera had thought that it had been a toad and she'd told them to stop harassing said toad. The bullies laughed and things had gotten ugly for a second but the teachers soon came and ever since Todney and Vera had been friends. That was also how Todd had met Danny who'd become one of his best friends.

**/It was years ago and I loved cookie-dough, the cookies are too burnt… Not my fault that cookies are so disgusting/ **

He fake gasped even if he knew that she wouldn't hear him when he wrote the reply to that.

**/How can you hate cookies?/** He chuckled even if he knew why. It was because her older brother had forced her to eat cookies when she was little and ever since she'd hated the taste of cookies in her mouth, but cookie-dough had always been something she had no problem with.

**/I just do!/** she replied. **/How's things in Amity going?/**

The question confused Todney, hadn't she been watching the news? The plague was all over it. People fell sick right and left and she had no idea about it? How could she not know, though that could also be why she hadn't called to ask how things was going and if any of them was sick yet. **/Well I guess/**

**/Oh, no. What's going on, Todney? What am I missing?/ **What was she missing? Well, a lot of things that would take the entire day to ramble up, well at least they didn't have any avalanches to worry about.

Todney's fingers hovered over the keyboard; he didn't know what to reply. What should he say? That people are going sick? That they have absolutely no idea of what is going to happen next? That people have died because of this sickness? That Danny is sick…? He took a sharp breath, closed his eyes and let his fingers run across the keyboard before he opened them again and read his message before sending it. **/People are getting sick right and left. Haven't you watched the news? The 'plague' has come upon AP and many, both children and adults, have fallen ill, Veronica. Danny's ill too./ **

The reply was quick as if she was to make sure it was their Danny that was sick. **/Danny? You mean our Danny Fenton?/ **There was a short pause before the other came. **/When? Is he in the hospital?/**

**/Four days and he's not in school but he isn't hospitalized. For all I know he is home and mostly fine, but I don't know the details. Haven't seen him since before he became sick./ **Todney wrote honestly. What else was he supposed to write? There wasn't like he could lie to her could he.

The computer suddenly made a noise and Todney stared at the screen.

**/Sorry, Veronica, but Todney's getting late for glass so we've got to go/ **_Lavender chick _wrote and Todney just stared blankly at the screen. "And I'm serious, Todney, we're getting late for class!" Looking up he stared into a pair of purple eyes that looked back at him, an eyebrow raised.

The short black hair didn't even go close to her shoulders and the bangs framed Adah Manson's face nicely. Her fingers snapped in front of Todney's face and he shook his head getting a reaction. "Sorry," he said as he logged off, realizing he hadn't gotten any studying done and turned off the computer. "How's Danny?"

Adah raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you think I know?" she asked.

"Because you're his girlfriend and I know that you'd call him before you went to school," Todd answered truthfully and from the look on Adah's face, he was right.

"I never got in contact with him, his mom told me to call back later. Said that he needed his rest," Adah said and sighed. "But not good. His mother said that he's not good at all and that he refuses to eat anything. I'll be heading to his house after school to check up on him whet-ever his mom likes it or not."

Todney looked at her suspiciously. "You're not going to break any rules are you?" he asked. "Because I would also want to see Danny again, it's been four days."

Adah looked lost in her thoughts as the two walked to class. Todney knew that Adah was more worried than she was appearing, she'd always acted tough but on the inside she was a real softy. Ever since Adah and Danny had gotten together last summer they'd been all over each other, Todney had actually started to think something was wrong with them both there for a moment.

"Adah?"

She blinked and looked up, clearly shocked. "Yes, I'm sorry, Todd, I wasn't…" she cough in her hand. "…I wasn't listening, sorry. I was lost in thought."

He eyed her hand and then her. "Are you okay? You don't feel sick do you?"

She hit him lightly on the shoulder as they walked into the classroom. "I'm not sick, Todney, just feeling down, you know, my boyfriend's sick and home. I wish I could be there with him, obviously."

"Yeah," Todney said as they sat down at their respective desks.

* * *

_**Amity Park, winter, 2031**_

* * *

"…And that is how the DNA is built," the teacher, Sam having no clue of what her name was, said. "Good, then I'll be pairing you up with a partner and I want this assignment done not next Friday but the Friday after that, you all understand?" She picked up a list from the table and started reading names of the list, Sam only reacting when her own name was spoken. "Samantha Manson, you'll work with Tucker Foley."

"It's Sam," she said loudly but the teacher didn't seem to hear her and just continued with the list until all names were accounted for.

Sam let her eyes glance around the classroom, trying to figure out who was her partner. She saw friends, enemies and other's being paired up together but she didn't spot anyone that was alone.

A finger poked her shoulder and she turned to look next to her. There was the same boy from her English class, he who had laughed at her. "Hi, I'm Foley, Tucker Foley, that's TF for Too Fine." He made some weird pose and Sam moved away from him oddly.

"Gross," Sam said and backed away. "Are you hitting on me?"

As it turned out her new-partner, the dude from her English class with the glasses and the bright red beret was a science and technology freak and from the looks of his calculations and equations, a math genius at that too even if he said that it was only from some stupid online study-program. He had told her to call him Tucker, or just Tuck if she wanted since they'd work together the coming two-to-three weeks.

Sam sat bored scribbling down notes and drawing doodles in her notebook as Tucker went on about different science objects and DNA-strings and on and on. It had struck her before that the things they were learning now, she had already learnt in eighth grade back in New York and couldn't quite piece together why they had to teach something like this to a high-school senior student.

"Tucker, can you tell me why we are learning stuff that normally is taught eight-graders?" Sam asked and put her pen down, having scribbles down a DNA-string in her notebook.

"Because they don't go into how the DNA is built and how it affects the rest of the body in the biology books you read in eighth grade and Ms. Dwaine says it's better to repeat what you already know than forget it completely," he said with a shrug.

"I get that," Sam said and picked up one of the small test-chips. "But why are we doing it now when there are clearly more important matters we should study? I already know about A, T, C and G and who they go together with and that those build up the DNA."

Tucker shrugged and placed the test-chip underneath the microscope. He mumbled something about wanting good grades before he fished up a PDA and started taking notes on it with a small plastic pen. Sam raised an eyebrow earning her a questionable look from Tucker.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

The two worked in silence for the rest of the last minutes and decided to meet at the library – with reluctant from Tucker might I add saying his PDA had all the information they needed – around five later that afternoon. The two walked towards Sam's locker, surprisingly having only about six lockers between theirs. Sam put her books inside the locker and looked at her schedule to see what she had next.

"I got History class now with…" Sam blinked. "…Mr. Lancer? Doesn't he hold the English class?" Sam asked Tucker.

"Yeah, but he holds both of them," Tucker explained. "But I only got him in English, I've got math now."

Sam reached for her books when suddenly her chest started to feel cold, or more accurate a small spot where the key was resting felt cold. Pulling the key out from underneath her shirt Sam stared at the glowing key and frowned. It had a faint blue glow to it and Sam thought herself see a reflection in the key but when she turned around there was no-one there. But she was sure she saw white and blue from the corner of her eye but there was nobody there when she turned that way.

"Wow." Sam turned seeing Tucker stare at the key. "Nice accessory!"

"I don't accessorize well," Sam said and slipped the key underneath her shirt again. "I got it from my grandma along with… uh… other things, I just don't know where it leads that's all."

"Weird, I've never seen a key from such material before, you sure it's not fake?" Tucker asked as Sam reached for her history books.

"Positive, now aren't you getting late for glass?" Sam asked and Tucker fished his PDA up from his pocket. He stared at the screen for a moment before his eyes widened and he bolted towards his locker saying something along the line of, "Damn, I'm late!"

"Bye, Sam!" Tucker shouted as he ran down the corridor towards his next class. "See you later!"

"Yeah!" Sam shouted back and waved at him. Well that was someone she clearly hadn't expected to become acquaintance with.

* * *

Sam sighed as Mr. Lancer, the history teacher, went through all kinds of different histories all the way back to the 1600s. She was doodling in her notebook to pass time while Mr. Lancer went into some kind of assignment they'd be given where'd they'd be allowed to pick a historical event from Amity Park's history. It could be anything from an Avalanche to the first snow falling.

Pulling black hair behind her air Sam started looking through the pictures and texts existing in the new printed history book, being only a few years old. The pictures were horrifying but from what stood underneath them they were true and real taken. She froze, however, when she saw the two words written in big black letters starting the new chapter of Amity Park's history.

Sam whispered the words to herself, "_**1981-1982**_"

* * *

**I know you want to know the secret about the flashbacks, right? Well, it isn't really that much of a secret, if you'd look closely you'd see it but I promised didn't I. So here it is, the flashback is all about one - and only one - day from different people's perspectives. But that you'll have to figure out yourself. **

**I know that the flashback this time was probably longer than the present this time but I didn't know what I was going to write or if I could extend the present but I think this was rather well done as well, right? **

**Adah has finally arrived on the scene! Yay, we saw teen-Adah in action XD and now we know who Todney is, it's Tuckers relative, Todney Foley. Isn't this just exiting.**

**Please review!**


	5. Christmas special

**I know it's been a while but here is another chapter. I've had it really busy with the last days of this semesters school-days and all so I haven't really had time for any writing. This isn't really a chapter but a christmas special so the present day "__****Amity Park, winter, 2031" ****takes place after the story - it won't be displayed in the original story plot - but I needed a chapter and I have writers block so this is what I came up with. Hope you like it. **

******Disclaimer_ I own nothing. **

* * *

_**New York, Christmas, 1982**_

* * *

Adah stared out the window. She saw snow and lights, more lights than usual light up the city. Her parents, plus the rest of her family - which by the way didn't consist only of thousand aunts and uncles but also hundreds of cousins as well - was down in the big living room all sitting and talking about how wonderful their years have been. Adah was not feeling up to going down there and have a happy holiday with them, not today.

She was angry, sad, heartbroken and furious all at the same time and all those feeling were directed into millions of different directions. She was angry with herself for trusting him, she was sad that she even believed his lies in the first place, she was heartbroken with him for not following up to what he'd told her and she was furious with herself for not being able to let him go just yet. It was all a mix of feelings that she couldn't place or give way to.

A soft knock echoed through the attic as a dark red head looked up through the small opening in the floor. Her skin was tanned and her eyes deep brown chocolate while her lips painted a charamel red, it was just like her Aunt-in-law to dress up for the holidays.

"Adah, darlin', why are you not down celebrating with us others?" she asked without climbing up into the attic. "Come down and have fun with us too."

"I don't want too," Adah said simply.

Adah liked her Aunt-in-law Marline, she always did what she found suited her. Marline was known in the family for always traveling the world and seeing what no-one else in the family had. Adah had adored her when she was little and dreamed to be just like her one day. Of course, just like any happy story it has an ending and in Marline's, both a happy and sad mixed one. On one of her adventures she fell of a mountain and nearly died! She had been in a coma for six months before she woke up, surprisingly only with a bad leg and back that would not let her go on adventures anymore. Next to her side was a doctor, one of Adah's uncle's. By the time that they'd spent on the hospital together afterwards they had both fallen for each other and they had their happy ending. Adah had to say that she was glad that Marline became a part of her family, otherwise there would be no-one that she could share her dreams and hopes with. She and her mother had never really been on those good therms that they should have.

"But, Sweetie-Pie, you won't find any adventures up here in the attic," Marline said as she climbed up clumsily, "We already found those when you were small, remember?"

Adah looked down and hugged her legs to her chest. "I don't want to go on adventures."

Marline blinked in shock. "You don't want to go on adventure?!" she exclaimed. "Now something is seriously wrong, Adah, dear. What happened, why are you so sad?"

Adah hesitated for only a second before she swallowed and spoke, "He promised he'd be here."

"Who, dear?"

"My boyfriend, he promised he'd be here this Christmas," she answered truthfully. She knew that she didn't celebrate Christmas but it sounded better saying it and more dramatic in her ears.

"Oh," Marline said. "I know what's the problem." She wrapped an arm around Adah's shoulder and hugged her tight. "You know, he want's to be here, he always wanted to be here."

Adah leaned her head towards her Aunt-in-law's shoulder and cried. She cried like she hadn't cried in the year that had passed. She cried like she had cried that day in January, when she'd woken up in to find him not there. She cried and cried and cried and she didn't pay any attention to that her own Aunt also was crying by now.

"I miss him so much," she whispered. "And I miss you too, you are you always gone?"

Marline made an 'aww'-like sound and hugged Adah tighter and kissed her forehead. "I'm never gone when you remember me, Adah. And Danny will feel the same way. He will always be with you." She released her niece-in-law and shooed her towards the door in the floor. "Now go down to your family, they need your comforts."

As on a call, Adah's mother shouted from beneath the floor-boards, "Adah! Are you up there?"

After hesitating a little, Adah gave her aunt a quick hug before she walked down the stairs towards the floor facing her mother. She dried her tears and took a deep breath before smiling. "I'm here, mom."

"Adah, have you been crying?" a gentle hand stroke away a falling tear from her cheek. "Oh, Sweetie," she said before she hugged her daughter tightly. "I know it's hard, I miss them too. We all do." She released her daughter. "But we can't go on being sad for them, they wouldn't want that. Now lets go down to the others."

"Yes." Adah smiled. "Let's wave fun for them."

She was going to pretend that everything was fine. She was going to pretend that she had not just spoken to someone who had died over a year ago in that fateful day in November, 1981. But despite that, Marline, her dear Aunt-in-law would always be there for her, dead or not, and she had a feeling that Danny would also always be with her even after she'd moved on and found someone else. She hoped he knew that she would never replace him though, he always had a special place in her heart...

...Forever.

* * *

_**Amity Park, winter, 2031**_

* * *

"...That was my first time being happy after what had happened. I never really understood how but I was really glad that I had agreed to go on that family holiday just like I should have every year before and on-wards. Besides, I think the guy in the present's shop winked at me... " Sam read a-loud from the book. She turned the page and there was a photograph from winter 1982 during a holiday diner. She could easily spot Adah among the crowd, it was like spoting yourself in a clipbook, very easy. There was a small blur behind her and it took the figure of a woman, most likely her aunt-in-law Marline.

"Wow." Sam turned her gaze over her shoulder at the boy floating in the air up-side-down. "I never knew she'd felt so lonely after I left." He had a sad expression on his face and his arms hang loosely down his head and almost touched the floor, one would think he stood on his bare hands if they'd come up now.

"She missed you alot," Sam said and closed the diary. "She always did, I just hope she had told me about it before she... um..."

"It's okay," Danny siad with a sad smile. He turned and stood on the creaking attic floor. "You can say die, if you like. The word has, kind of, no meaning me."

She looked down on the floor and bit her lip. "I know but, I don't want to bring up sad memories."

He raised an eyebrow. "You say that to a guy who have lived, almost invisible for the world for fifty years just wanting to move on to the afterlife?" he asked and pointed at himself with the blue glove covered finger.

Sam laughed. "Sorry." She put the diary back in it's place before she descended down the small stairs and closed the attic door. Danny already beside her. "So what do you want to do? It's October and snowing and I have no idea what you do in such a weather."

He floated around cross-legged for a while before his face lit up like a light bulb. "I know!" he said. "How about calling Tucker and asking him to come over?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "What? It'll be fun!"

" He always freaks out when he first sees you," Sam said plainly.

Danny laughed. "Yeah, that's the fun!"

She shook her head and walked towards the phone dialing Tuckers number. "Hello, yes this is Sam, Sam Manson..." Sam started. "No! I'm not Tucker's date! I'm his friend!"

Danny burst out laughing and Sam shot him a 'shut up or die again' - look but he just couldn't hold himself.

"Hi Tucker, I wondered if you'd like to come over," Sam started. "No... his not going to poop out from no-where and scare you. Yes, I know he does that... but come one, dude! It'll be fun! And besides he want's you to come over." She smiled before saying, "Good," and puting the phone back in place.

"Well?"

"He is coming over and I have promised not to scare him," Sam said making for the kitchen.

"But I didn't," Danny said with a grin following her.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
